Gakuen Alice Chapter 163
Title- Regrets Date- May 2nd, 2012 Volume 28 Previous Chapter → 162 Next Chapter → 164 Snyposis Persona asks Mikan to leave him and go to Natsume because he has grown to weak to go on, and slowing down would burden her. Mikan is reluctant to leave Persona in his weak state and says that she can't bear the idea of never seeing him again if she leaves him like this. Persona assures her that it won't be that way. Mikan tells him that she hopes he will like his Alice and keep his promise that they will visit Nobara to let her know they are fine that way her father will be happy in heaven. Persona holds her hand and tells her that he will always keep his promise to her. Then, the student who stabbed Natsume runs in the hallway and recognizes Mikan as Natsume's partner. He tells her that Natsume has set the building on fire and is in bad condition because his Alice is reaching its limit. Terrified of the news, Mikan asks the boy to take her to Natsume, which he agrees because he wants to repay Natsume for getting him out of the flames and for stabbing him. Before teleporting away, she bids Persona goodbye and thanks him for his help. Some Fuukitai find Persona and are about to punish him for betraying the ESP and helping Mikan before the Dangerous Ability Class students arrive and save him. Feeling that he has finally atoned his sins, Persona relaxes but falls unconscious due to blood loss. The ESP is completely engulfed in flames while Natsume, who is too weak to get up, watches. He knows that his Alice has reached its limit and his life is slowly giving out now. He begins to think about his mother, who apologized for passing her life-threatening Alice form to him. Although his life is beginning to disappear just as he feared, he has no regrets for everything; before and after he came to the academy. He thinks about his friends and Mikan as he grips Mikan's Alice stone that he got from her on Christmas Eve. He says to himself that his friendship with them has helped his dream grow stronger and stronger. And most importantly, Mikan's smile became his hope of living longer and the light that healed him. He then loses consciousness and drops the Alice stone just as Mikan arrives and rushes to him. She sees that he is in very bad condition and everyone is horrified when she says that he has stopped breathing. Luna arrives and sees the ESP surrounded by flames. Mikan, horrified at the thought that she may have lost her first love, screams Natsume's name as he doesn't respond to her. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References Unanswered Questions *Will Natsume survive and live to see Mikan and the others again? *Will the ESP finially die? *Will Persona survive? *If, Natsume dies, how will Mikan deal with it? Memorable Moments *Persona telling Mikan that he will keep his promise. *The DA class's loyalty to Persona *Mikan arriving on the scene to see Natsume,possibly for the last time. Quotes Category:Chapter